The objective of this project is to provide professional and technical support for the planning, implementation and evaluation of education/ information efforts undertaken by the Office of Communications of the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases. The purpose of these efforts is to effectively transfer and disseminate the results of research within the purview of NIAID to scientists, health care providers, patients and the general public. Topical and timely information about AIDS and other NIAID-related research areas will be disseminated to the public through news and entertainment media, to other audiences via conferences and exhibits, and to others via the InterNet. The project also involves answering inquiries by telephone and letter about NIAID's research programs and the diseases being studied.